


Sex Pollen

by motorbike_on_the_avenue



Series: 30 days cheesy tropes challenge [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:32:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorbike_on_the_avenue/pseuds/motorbike_on_the_avenue
Summary: Sam gets hit by a Sex Pollen while on a hunt, and the best solution is to let Cas take care of it.Dean's not happy about it.





	Sex Pollen

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written a sex pollen, and I don't really read them either, so if the details are a little off, that's why. 
> 
> This was one of the first tropes I wrote, because it's really not my thing at all. 
> 
> Also the actual prompt is sex pollen AU, but I've chosen to set mine in the supernatural universe.

The place was one of the creepiest Dean had ever seen. And that was saying something. The house was dark and boarded up, cracked windows filled with grime, and a gaping hole where the door should have been.

Ivy crept along the outside, snaking over the ground and trying to trip them up as they went up the stairs, onto the porch.

Dean tapped a boot clad foot on the wooden porch, wondering if it was going to take their weight. He and Sam were pretty sturdy, and this didn’t look like anyone had been here in centuries.

They were tracking a witch. She’d already murdered four different men, who’d all been found in somewhat compromising positions, that Dean didn’t like to spend too much time thinking about.

Whatever was going on, he didn’t really want to think about. Him and Sam had a habit of being caught up in whatever monster they were hunting, and Dean wasn’t looking forward to what might happen this time.

‘Ready?’ Sam asked him quietly. Dean gave a small nod, and they entered through the hole in the wall.

Dean gave one look back at the outside. He could just see a shadow keeping watch on them. It made him feel a little better to know that Cas was outside watching them, even though he didn’t think the ex-angel would ever believe him.

The inside smelled bad. Like really bad. Not sulphur, but something had rotted here. There was probably a dead body under the floorboards, Dean thought wildly.

‘Whoops a daisy,’ a clear voice rang out through the room, stopping Sam and Dean in their tracks. Both of them were stood, legs apart, guns just waiting to be shot. ‘Naughty boys shouldn’t mess around with what doesn’t concern them.’ Sam cocked a head to the next room over, and Dean nodded. After a moment of silence, Sam inched along. The voice stayed silent, and Dean noticed a speaker protruding from the wall.

Okay. The chances of the witch being here as well were slim. This was obviously some kind of trap.

Sam disappeared through the door. A beat. And then ‘Dean? I found her.’ Dean crossed the room as soon as he heard Sam’s voice, following him through into the next room. It was a small cramped space, bare of any furniture. The only light came from the moonlight through the window, right above where Sam was. 

The witch was there. But she had Sam trapped. Dean didn’t know how she’d got the better of him, but his brother was handcuffed to a radiator, both arms slung up while he sat on the floor, legs stretched out in front of him.

‘Ah, and here’s the other one. Well this is going to be a fun dilemma for you, isn’t it?’

‘Sam? You okay?’ Dean asked. The witch was standing at the side of the room, but she had a weird smoky quality around her. Dean had seen this before – anything he fired at her would just get sucked into the smoke, and cause her no harm. They had to distract her enough that she lost her concentration enough to dispel the smoke screen.

‘Apart from the cuffs, yeah. She hit me with a blinding spell as soon as I came in, and next thing I know.’ Sam yanks at the cuffs causing a jangling noise.

‘Let him go,’ Dean turns to the witch. ‘What’s the point of all this?’ She laughs a disgusting noise, a dry cackling sound that has goose bumps breaking out of Dean’s arms. Sam might be okay right now, but this witch isn’t just going to let him go. She wants to play.

‘Sometimes a girl likes to be a little bit naughty you know. I have my own reasons, my own sick, personal pain for putting people though this.’

‘Through what?’ Dean asks, and then curses himself because – well, because, he literally just asked for what happens next.

The witch laughs again, and then a hand shoots out. Something small and hard flies across the room at Sam, and Dean has just enough time to put a bullet in her hand. The witch screams, then disappears, and Dean hurries over to his brother, stashing his gun. She could be anywhere by now, and Dean has more pressing concerns.

‘Sam? What did she do?’ Sam is straining against the cuffs, his face slowly turning red.

‘I have a theory, but it’s not one I really want to be true,’ Sam says. He lets a low moan slip out, and Dean finds himself reeling back a little. That doesn’t sound like anything he wants to be near.

‘Come on, then, let me hear it,’ said Dean. ‘Whatever it is, we can fix it.’ Sam lets out a harsh bark of laughter.

‘Yeah, Dean, this isn’t really something I want you to fix,’ Sam says. He brings his legs up, another groan slipping out. ‘You ever heard of sex pollen?’ Sam asks.

‘Can’t say I have Sammy.’ He takes another look at his brother. ‘Can’t say I really want to.’

‘Yeah, well, we don’t have that luxury. Whatever she hit me with, it’s caused…well. I need to relieve some of my tension. If I don’t…’ Sam trails off.

‘You could die,’ Dean finishes for him.

‘Yeah.’

‘Well, I’ll get the cuffs off and then leave you for some privacy,’ Dean says, standing up. He rifles though his pockets, finding one of the tools they have for unlocking cuffs, but even as he’s walking over to them, he knows it won’t be that easy.

Sure enough, there’s nowhere even to insert the tool. The cuffs are completely smooth. ‘Don’t worry. I’ve got a saw in the trunk, just hang in there okay?’

‘Dean, I don’t think this is the kind of thing that can wait a few minutes.’

‘Well what do you suggest, Sam?’ There’s another gunshot outside, making both of them jump.

‘I think you should just leave me here to die, Dean.’

‘Not going to happen,’ Dean says.

‘Dean. Listen to me. This is not something I ever thought I’d say again, but death is a better alternative right now.’ Dean doesn’t want Sam to die. But he’s come back so many times…he’d be able to get him back, right? There would be some crossroads demon out there who would make a deal with him. Crowley would help him.

But they don’t get much further than that, before there’s a loud crashing noise from the front of the house.

In the next second, Cas is standing in the doorway, trench coat all rumpled, gun loose in his hand.

‘I killed the witch.’ He frowns. ‘At least I hope it was the witch. She materialised in thin air in front of me, with an injured hand. Her body’s still outside.’ Cas looks around the room.

‘Sam, are you okay?’ Dean shakes his head, because, no Sam is quite clearly not okay.

But then he notices Sam’s face. And Sam is looking at Cas like Cas is the be all and end all. Everything he’s ever wanted.

‘Cas,’ Sam breathes his name, and a flare of alarm goes though Dean. It’s like the back of his brain is processing faster than the front, and he knows what’s going to happen, but he can’t quite put it into words. ‘Listen, man, this is going to be really weird, but I could really use your help right now.’

No. No. This cannot be happening.

‘Of course Sam. Whatever you need.’ Cas steps further into the room, stashing his gun in his pocket.

‘This is going to be a little awkward, Cas, but the witch hit me with a sex pollen.’ Cas’s face draws together in understanding, and his eyes dart down to Sam’s lap. ‘Dean can’t help me for obvious reasons most of them involving personal scaring and rather dying.’

‘Of course I’ll help you Sam.’ Cas is now kneeling in front of Sam, and Dean…Dean can’t take this. His brain has short circuited. Cas is going to help Sam.

Cas is going to help Sam. ‘Is there a particular way in which I can help? Do you have a preference?’

‘Uh, I’m not really bothered right now, Cas, to be honest. Just, you know. Quick.’

Cas reaches out a hand, going straight to Sam’s crotch, and that’s when Dean’s brain comes back.

‘Whoa, hey, wait. Cas, do you even know what you’re doing?’ Dean asks.

‘I may not have a lot of experience in this area Dean, but I do recall what I’ve seen from videos. And Jimmy…he had some urges. Just like the hamburgers there were certain things he craved. I found that some of those things happened to be relaxing and have continued them.’

Okay, wow, just, wow.

‘Uh, Dean? Do you think maybe you could give us a little privacy?’ Sam asks. Dean meets his gaze.

How is it that Dean is the most uncomfortable in this situation? ‘Do you think you could hurry? I don’t think I have a lot of time.’

Dean has to let this happen, or he has to let Sam die. And it’s not really a choice.

So he turns and walks away, out through the hole in the wall into the outside. The witch is lying on the ground, round hole in her head, blood leaking onto the grass below.

Dean hears a moan from inside, and forces himself to stare at the witch.

Because this whole situation…this is unfair. Dean’s been pining for Cas for years, and the first time the Winchester brothers and Cas’s relationship is crossed and it’s with Sam?

Dean really thinks he could kick something right now.

He debates kicking the witches’ body, but that seems a little unnecessary, so he leaves it alone. He wanders further from the house, intending to get the petrol from Baby’s trunk. And the saw cause Sam will still need to be rescued from the handcuffs. 

Dean fumbles around in the trunk for a few minutes. How long should this be taking anyway? Sam’s been hit with sex pollen, surely that means half the works been done for Cas already?

‘Crap,’ Dean says, as he squeezes a knife he’d picked up a little too hard. He drops it back into the trunk sucking the side of palm to help the blood flow stop.

Then he goes back to the witch, dousing her with petrol. He doesn’t want to listen, but finds himself straining to hear noises from the house.

It’s only as he’s standing watching the witches body go up in flames, that he hears movement behind him. Must be Sam; Cas still doesn’t make much sound when he moves.

‘Dean? Everything okay out here?’ Sam asks. He stands next to Dean, leaving more space than usual between them.

‘Yeah. Just making sure there’s not a dead body for the police to find.’ It’s a pretty secluded part of the woods, so Dean thinks they’ll be fine out here. No nosy neighbours to call the cops on them. By the time morning comes there’ll be nothing left. Witches tends to not leave much body or DNA behind.

‘Good call,’ Sam says. Dean really doesn’t want to ask…but.

‘You all good?’ Dean asks.

‘Yes.’ Sam clears his throat. ‘Cas is still inside. Clearing up.’ Right. There’s a whole flood of images in his head now that Dean really does not need, so he starts back towards the Impala, leaving Sam to walk behind him.

‘Dean? Are you okay?’

‘Course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?’ Dean heads into the driver’s seat, placing his hands on the wheel, grounding himself.

This is not what he thought this night would turn out like. Sam sits in the passenger side, leaving the door open.

‘I don’t know.’ Sam’s frowning like he’s really confused. ‘You seem a little…on edge? I thought you’d be laughing at this whole thing.’

‘You thought I’d be laughing?’ Dean asks.

‘Well, yeah. Not at the whole almost dying thing, but come on, Cas having to give me a hand job?’ Dean jerks the wheel, even though he’s not actually driving. ‘I honestly thought you’d live off this for years.’

‘Yeah, well.’ Dean leaves it at that, because he’s not sure what else there is to say.

Also now he knows what went on in that building. He could have guessed sure, but now he knows.

Cas has touched Sam. Sam has got off and it has been because of Cas. Sure, it was necessary and the lesser of two evils and all that shit.

But, man, it’s hurting Dean in a way he wasn’t sure he could even still feel. Cas’s first sexual encounter – because it shouldn’t count if you get killed after it, when you get re-built you come back a virgin – was with Sam.

Not with Dean.

And, man, that hurts like a bitch.

‘Dean? What’s going on? You can tell me.’ Except, no, Dean can’t. It’s the one thing he can’t tell anybody, the one thing he promised he’d never share.

Because so much can and has gone wrong, and it already kills Dean to let Cas go off on his own, watch him get beaten, feel so down and depressed day in day fucking out.

If he let himself even think about things moving things further with Cas? He barely lived past Lisa, could only live with losing her by never hearing or thinking about her again, and knowing that it was what’s best for her.

But Cas. Cas has told him, over again, that Dean (and Sam) are the best part of his life, that he loves them, they’re his family. He knows if they lost each other it would destroy both of them.

And that never thinking of Cas again would be too hard. He’s not just in love with the angel, the angel is his best friend. He knows what Dean’s been through, seen all the pieces of himself that he usually tries to hide.

And he still comes back. Dean doesn’t want there ever to be a day where Cas doesn’t come back.

‘How’d you get out?’ Dean asks instead.

‘Once me and Cas had finished, the handcuffs just sort of burned away. It might have been when you set fire to the witch.’ Right. Once witches died, their spells – unless they were being held in place by hex bags – usually died with them.

‘Right. Yeah, that makes sense.’

Okay, it shouldn’t take this long to clean up. Yes, Sam was hit with a spell, but come on.

‘So…uh…was it good?’ And fuck, that wasn’t what Dean wanted to ask at all but the words slipped and he can’t take them back.

And he can’t deny that he’s curious. Curious enough about Cas to want to know this stuff about him. Yes, he would have liked to know from show and not tell, but he’s not really ever let that be an option.

‘Dean, come on. Don’t be a dick,’ Sam says.

‘What? You told me you thought I’d live off this for a year. That’s what I’m doing.’ Sam has a bitch face going, as he sighs and closes his door. There’s a dark shape leaving the house now, Cas slumped over, hands in his pockets.

‘Dean, whatever game you’re playing, I’m not taking part.’

‘I’m not playing any game.’

‘No, Dean, what you’re doing is acting like a jealous boyfriend.’ Dean grips the steering wheel tight, knuckles turning white. Cas is almost here, and he can’t have Sam saying anything, because once he gets hold of it he won’t let it go till he understands.

But Dean doesn’t have to say anything. Because Sam’s face is taking on a different expression, like he’s finally seen the light, seen the point in living or something enlightening like that, and Dean knows he’s finally got it.

He’d kind of wondered if Sam knew what his feelings for Cas were. Sometimes Dean forgot himself or felt so down that he didn’t care who saw what as long as he got to hang onto Cas a little longer. ‘Is that what the problem is? Are you jealous?’

‘Sam, leave it,’ Dean says, eyes on Cas. He’s approaching fast, only slowing down to look at the burning body on the floor briefly.

‘Okay, I won’t say anything.’ Sam breaks his promise straight away. ‘But know this. What happened tonight, meant nothing. It was a shitty resolution to an almost impossible problem. I feel the same way about Cas as I do about you, and the only reason I let him do…that…to me was because it’s like 30% less disturbing than having you do it. And whatever your feelings are for him, I’m pretty sure he’s got the same ones for you.’ Dean doesn’t want to ask…but.

‘You think?’ Dean asks.

‘Definitely. Honestly, I’ve thought you guys had feelings for each other for years. But you’re so emotionally stunted and also last I checked, straight, so I thought you might either be having a hard time dealing with your feelings or just not have realised the true depth of them. And Cas…well I still don’t really understand what Cas does or doesn’t know about being human. He’s learning, sure, but he struggles with normal emotion, let alone something deep and meaningful.’

Right. Well that’s answered Dean pretty thoroughly.

Cas reaches the car then, and Sam turns to face the front, blushing a little.

That makes Dean smile a bit. Yeah, he’s a still a little jealous (okay a lot jealous), but seeing that Sam is uncomfortable? Well, that’s releasing the big brother in him a little bit more, and he’s starting to see the funny side.

And maybe he’s feeling a bit more grateful that Cas was there now, because as much as he loves Sammy there was no way he could have done that for him (and no way Sam would have let him).

And maybe he’s now feeling a little better that it wasn’t him that went into that room (and when did it happen that they stopped playing rock, paper, scissors to decide who got to take the dangerous tasks first, just went with who was closer), because man, Dean would be feeling all kinds of embarrassed right now. More so than Sam, who understands the logic and will get over it in a couple of weeks.

Dean probably wouldn’t have spoken to Cas for months. He would have washed the memory away with drink and the touch of women.

Probably while reliving the memory every time he closed his eyes at night, because yes sappy, but it’s true, so why not admit it in his own head?

Cas settles himself into the backseat. He doesn’t look any different, hair still a mess, tie still not done up correctly. He doesn’t look like someone who’s just had an enjoyable sexual experience.

Dean might still get to be the first one to give him that.

He’s not quite ready yet. Sam knowing is a step in the right direction. He’s still scared of losing Cas, terrified that revealing his feelings might be the cause that leads to Cas never coming back.

But, as he turns the key in Baby, bringing her to life, he meets Cas’s eye in the rear view mirror, smiling a little.

Cas tilts his head at him in confusion, but smiles back, and Dean finds his smile growing even bigger.

So, no, not now, not tonight. (Who would even want to remember this day, the event that led to them getting together being because Cas had to give his brother a hand job, leading to a conversation about feelings and shit). But the idea of one day isn’t as scary as it was before. Yes, either of them could die before then. But Dean doesn’t want to rush this new feeling of hope that’s pressing (a more romantic person might call it more of a fluttering but Dean squashes that word as soon as it flitters though his mind) on his chest, as he turns the car onto the highway, the burning flames of the witch just a little cloud of smoke behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Little extra info: I really wanted to call this fic 'Witches Suck (and apparently so does Cas)' but couldn't bring myself to change the logical sex act that happens into something a bit more, just so it would fit the title.


End file.
